


Oh ffs!

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [29]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour, M/M, komodo dragons, the dragons are in Britain, this is what must follow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: A sequel to Moneypenny's Last Mission, where Moneypenny is tasked with collecting Bond's lost Walther in the casino and bringing the komodo dragons to Britain.
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Oh ffs!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyawen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moneypenny's Last Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018924) by [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood). 



> Yeah, this won't make sense if you don't read Moneypenny's Las Mission first

“What do you mean it’s not there?!” Moneypenny’s voice rose to a pitch she’d never heard herself use before. 

The vet shuffled his papers. 

“Well...it’s not there?” he repeated carefully. 

“But it has to be!” Q wailed from beside her.

“But it’s not,” the man said with an edge to his voice. He stopped shuffling his papers and pulled out a pair of ultrasound images, which he then proceeded to shove in their faces. “Have a look for yourself, then! Can you see a gun in the stomach of either of the animals?”

And Moneypenny couldn’t see a gun anywhere. She  _ wished _ she had a gun with her, though. So she could go shoot Bond again. 

“You said a dragon ate your Walther, Bond! You said so!” she growled at the man ten minutes later. 

Bond shrugged. “I was trying to fight off Silva’s henchmen and keep away from two poisonous lizards. It  _ may _ have got pushed into their den. And I never said anything about one of them eating it. That was Tanner here, being funny.”

Moneypenny turned and narrowed her eyes at Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> written for Anyawen and the Collab Prompt Table 
> 
> Anywen wrote to me after I posted Moneypenny's Last Mission and told me she'd noticed that none of the dragons are actually seen as eating the gun. Which is very, very true. :) This was the logical sequel.


End file.
